


Artifact (Discontinued :( For now at least)

by TransparentColours



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fantasy, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, Magical World, Male Homosexuality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Swords, Too lazy for more tags atm, VERRRY Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentColours/pseuds/TransparentColours
Summary: Levi is a private investigator tasked with the job of finding a missing person, Eren Yeager. While trying to find him, he stumbles upon a magic world filled with creatures and places he could only imagine were real, until now. Is this where Eren disappeared to?





	1. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! My first chapter of my new fic! I am SOOOO excited to write this! I won't keep you, go get reading! :D

Levi slammed his hand down on the snooze button of his alarm clock. It was 6am, time to get up. Levi slowly sat up and swung his lifeless legs off the bed, carefully standing as he regained feeling of them. He slugged over to his closet and grabbed his favorite black jacket, it was old now so he only wore it around the house, but it was comfy. Levi grabbed his outfit for the day and stepped out into his hallway and then into the bathroom, turning on the shower to let it run a moment before getting in. He shrugged off the jacket and removed his black tank top that he slept in, and then removed his pajama pants. Most guys he knew that were his age slept in their underwear, but Levi was always too cold to do that. Levi stepped into the stream of hot water that woke him up almost immediately, running his hands through his hair as it got wet. He washed up and then turned off the water, grabbing his towel off the toilet seat cover and drying before opening the curtain. He stepped out and got dressed in his jeans and t-shirt, throwing a light jacket over himself. He made his way downstairs, grabbed a pop-tart, and made his way out to his car.

              

               Levi turned the key in his car, letting It warm up for a moment before leaving. He looked at the dashboard, it was -15 degrees Celsius. (5 degrees Fahrenheit) Levi let out an annoyed sigh as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Who would be calling him so early? He was anything but a morning person, and he hadn’t even had his coffee yet. Levi pulled the phone out of his pocket and huffed when he saw it was his boss, meaning he actually had to answer it.

               “What?”

               “Good morning to you too,” Erwin chuckled

               “I’m grabbing a coffee and then I’ll be in.”

               “Levi, we’ve been friends for six years, would it kill you to try to have an actual conversation here and there?”

               “We have _actual_ conversations all the time, just never this early. Is there a reason you’re calling?” Levi could talk to his boss this way because it just so happened his boss was his best friend, and had been for a few years now. Erwin and Levi met back in high school and were roommate’s going through college. The two decided to open a private investigation office together and had recruited a few people over the years. Erwin always told Levi that he didn’t need to be on the streets and could work in the office with him, but he never took the offer for some reason. God only knows why, he wouldn’t have to fear going out in the cold every time the office phone rang, or when a car would pull up out front.

               “I am calling for a reason, yes. You don’t need to come in because we already have a case, I’ve already emailed you the details.”

               “My, how kind of you.”

               “Hey! You have as much power in this as me, you don’t have to take cases, you could stay here at the office. I tell you this every time you complain, but you stick with it.

               “Yes, yes. I know. Look, I’ll take care of the case. I have to go get my coffee before I drop dead.”

               “Of course. Good luck, talk to you later.” Levi clicked off the line and opened up his email.

This case was a missing person, his file read:

_Name: Eren Yeager_

_Age: 19_

_Family: Carla Yeager (Mother) Grisha Yeager (Father, deceased) Mikasa Ackerman (Adopted sister)_

_We were asked to find him by his mother, Carla Yeager. She got a call from his work saying that he hadn’t shown up for his past three shifts, she has called him multiple times but hasn’t gotten an answer. She went to the police but they’re too busy at the moment with it being around Christmas and all. He was last seen leaving his apartment by a neighbor, she says she didn’t see him return._

              

Eren Yeager. Levi knew him from somewhere, but he couldn’t remember where. As much as Levi hated doing so, he decided to hold off on coffee, Eren’s mother’s house was closer than the coffee shop so it would make more sense for Levi to go there first. Levi took note of the addresses and numbers on the bottom of the file and screenshot the photo of the boy. His eyes were breathtaking. It was nice when things like that stood out on a person, it would make it easier to find them if they were trying to conceal their identity some way, or something like that. Levi drove for about five minutes before pulling up in front of a normal looking house, it was in a nice neighborhood surrounded by dozens of other like it. Levi took a final breath of warm air before opening his car door to step out into the cold and snow.  Levi made his way up the walkway and knocked on the door. The door was opened by a woman.

“Hello? May I help you?”

“Hello Ma’am, my name is Levi, I’m the investigator that was put on the case of your son’s disappearance.” Her eyes lost their glow and her shoulders sagged as she began to frown.

“Come in.” She turned leaving the door open for Levi, making her way up the small staircase that led to her Livingroom and a hallway that the kitchen was visible through. She sat on the loveseat and gestured Levi to seat on the couch across from here separated by a coffee table. Levi took a seat and waited for her to speak.

“I haven’t heard anything from him, I’m worried. He’s gone missing in the past, he’s an artist so it's become normal for him to disappear for a day or two while working on a painting. But he’s never gone this long without contacting anyone.”

“Do you have any idea of where he would disappear to when he would be working on his art?”

“It changed every time. One time I found him in his room surrounded by paint brushes and a pile of broken canvases, another time he called and was three towns over. You never know with Eren, and that’s the problem. I have absolutely no idea where he could be.” She began to tear up, quickly grabbing a tissue from the box that sat on the coffee table, dabbing her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I try not to get emotional around company.”

“It’s fine ma’am, I understand completely.” Carla wiped her eyes a final time before turning her attention back to Levi.

“Is there anything else I can tell you that would help with the case?”

“I’m assuming you checked his apartment?”

“I haven’t actually. The door is locked and when I asked his Landlord for the key he told me I needed police documentation, even under the circumstances. When I went to the police I was shrugged off, they told me they would add him to their missing people list and if they came across him I would be the first to know like that’s supposed to make me feel better.”

“That should be all the information I need for right now, thank you for your time.” They both stood and made their way to the front door.

“No, thank you for taking the case! Please find my boy, I need him in my life. I can’t lose someone else.” Levi paused, his hand on the doorknob.

“What do you mean by that, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“My husband Grisha went missing eight years ago now. He left a note saying that he loved me and Eren on the table and that was it. Police looked everywhere and found no trace of him, so they marked it in as a suicide.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you, I’m just hoping, _praying_ , Eren is found. So please, do try your best.”

“I always do. Bye ma’am.” Levi turned the doorknob and stepped back out into the cold for the third time already this morning. He almost slipped on his way back to the car on some ice but managed to regain his balance. Sitting back in his car, he turned it back on and took his phone from his pocket, calling Erwin.

“Hello,”

“Hi Erwin, I’m just leaving the mother of the missing people house now, and I got some interesting information.”

“And what would that be now?”

“His father went missing eight years ago, police couldn’t find anything so they marked it off as suicide.”

“Interesting. Like father, like son, I guess. I’ll look into it, I’ll call Mike and see if he can give me any details.”

“While you’re talking to him, get him to send over a warrant to search Eren’s apartment. Carla, his mother couldn’t get in because the landlord wouldn’t give her the key.”

“Will do, scan it and email to you as soon as I can.”

“Thanks, I’m off to get coffee, finally.”  Levi hung up the phone and pulled out onto the road, making his way to the café on the corner of a street only a few minutes away. Eren’s apartment was only a five-minute drive from there. Levi quickly got out of his car and ran for the warm cover of the café, stepping out with his extra large double expresso. Settling back in his car, his craving settled, he finally made his way to the apartment.

 

               Levi pulled up into the driveway, pulling out his phone, opening his email getting the warrant ready. Levi stepped out his car once again to walk up the set of stairs, knocking on the door. Levi was appalled by the man who opened the door. He seemed to be in his mid fifty’s or sixty’s. He wore a “white” shirt, that was covered in so many stains it must have been a record. The shirt was accompanied by a pair of town shorts, his left thigh fully visible. He was holding a bottle of whiskey.

               “What the fuck, are yo-you doing on my prop. PROPERTY!” The man spit has he spoke quite loudly, which made Levi even more uncomfortable. Levi held up his phone to the man's face.

               “Levi, private investigator. I have a warrant to search Eren’s apartment, meaning you need to give me the key.” Levi spoke with confidence and power, not that it mattered. The man probably wouldn’t remember their conversation anyway. The man sat with a blank face for a moment, staring at Levi in the eyes. Finally, he turned and opened a drawer to a table he has in his porch, removing a key and dropping it in front of him, making Levi scramble to catch it before it hit the ground. He got it. The man then slammed the door without saying another word.

               “And I thought I was pleasant…” Levi stepped down the stairs and then around the side of the house, making his way down a set of wooden stairs that lead down to the doors of the downstairs apartment. Levi turned the key in the lock and opened the door. The apartment was a mess. Chairs turned on their sides, papers thrown everywhere, articles of clothing thrown around. Levi walked around, careful not to touch anything in case there was something important he would be able to find. Checked the papers, most were random scribbles and symbols of sorts, Levi couldn’t make any sense out of them. Eren’s mother said he was an artist, they were probably just ideas and sketches for his drawings. Or paintings? Whatever they were. Levi did notice a leather covered book on the kitchen table eventually, it was buried under a mound of papers. Levi opened the book, skimming over everything. It was mostly large trees, and strange creatures that looked like something out of a movie. There was one thing Levi did notice, it was a spot in town. A cliff overlooking the ocean. Levi had to go check it out, it was his only lead at the moment. The left, locking the door behind him. He put the key back in the mailbox, not wanting to bare confronting the man again. He pulled out of the driveway after shooting a text to Erwin letting him know what his plan was, and he was off.

              

               Levi pulled up to the bottom of the cliff, there was a small parking lot because it was a nice little spot where families would come to picnic in the summer and such. Levi made his way up the somewhat steep hill, being careful not to slip on the ice. He went to the top where the cliff was fenced off, and a bench sat overlooking the ocean and sky. Levi leaned over the

guardrail, looking around. There was rock beneath the cliff, the ocean didn’t start for a few meters out. Levi didn’t see anything. He looked to his left and did a double take when he saw a flash of red catch his attention. It was a piece of fabric. Levi reached out to get the fabric, but it was just out of reach. He carefully leaned over the guardrail, he almost had the fabric, and then his heart dropped. The foot he was using to balance himself with slipped and he fell on the guardrail, his torso and arms hanging outside dangling over the rock beneath him, while his legs hung inside the fencing. Panicked, he tried to swing his right arm up to grab the rail, but when it slipped because of the ice, the momentum brought his lower half sliding up, and he fell off the rail. He screamed for a moment as he hurtled towards the ground, and then closed his eyes tight shut, awaiting the thud. The pain. Or nothing at all? Maybe he would just die instantly. But nothing came. All of a sudden, Levi was warm.

               _This is it. I’m dead._

               “Marco, go get the commander! Another one has arrived!

               _Is that someone talking?_

               Levi opened his eyes. Where was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Again. SOOO EXCITED! I hope you guys are too! I'm going to be sticking with the same plan as not having a set upload schedule but I will try my hardest to get a chapter out whenever I can! :D Until next time


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I am so sorry for such a long wait for what, I'll be honest about, is a decently short chapter. I'll let you guys get to reading and will explain myself in the end notes, hope you enjoy.

Levi opened his eyes. It was loud, really loud. Why was it so bright?  Levi’s eyes opened quickly as he remembered the events before. He fell, and should be dead, or at least have some serious injury’s, lying on a rock. Where was he? As he began to sit up, he swung side to side. He looked down to see that he was in a hammock.

               “Hey guys! Look! The sky guy is awake!” Levi looked around to see he was surrounded by men and women all in similar looking outfits. The room was small, a rectangular shape, tables and chairs sat in the middle of the room, hammocks lining the walls in rows of three, twelve in the room in total. There was a window that sunlight came through, but the way Levi was angled he couldn’t see outside from where he was.  

               “Hey! Are you okay? You seem to be pretty out of it.” Levi looked down to the man talking to him. He had short brownish blackish hair, was of average height and had a decently muscular build.

               “Uh, where am I?” Levi asked looking down at the man, rubbing his eyes from being asleep.

               “You’re in part of the barracks in Garroth castle. We found you out in the field below where we assume the gate is.” Levi’s head spun as it was filled with the man’s words.

               “Garroth castle? And what gate?” The man’s head turned slightly as he asked this.

               “You mean to say you don’t know? Interesting. The Archmage was looking to speak with you after you awakened which, to be honest, I didn’t think would be so soon. I’ll take you to him and he can explain everything to you.” The man turned his head slightly as he smiled warmly, extending his hand. “My name is Marco. Nice to meet you!”

               “Uh, you too, I guess.” Levi carefully climbed out of the hammock and dropped to the floor, thankfully landing on his feet. Marco gestured him to follow and left the room. Levi stepped out of the room, in the same clothes he wore from when he fell. He followed Marco through the halls of the castle, taking twists and turns., it felt like a maze.

               The halls were lined with windows for the most part, while there was a break here and there for a picture or a staff hung on the wall. Levi finally looked out one of the windows; as far as he could see there was nothing but green meadows and bright blue sky. It looked like a scene out of a movie. Through a window on the other side of the hallway, he could see down in the courtyard. People in the same outfit Marco wore, white pants with a white shirt and a brown jacket thrown over, danced around with blades. Jumping and swinging.

                “Hey, why are those guys wearing green?” Marco turned to Levi and followed his gaze out the window. He smiled.

                “They’re our mages.”

                “Mages?”

                “Yeah, like, magic and spells and stuff, ya know?”

                “What?! Magic is a thing? That’s impossible!”  Marco smiled and turned his head to the side again, Levi assumed it was just something he did.

                “You really don’t know anything about this place, do you?”

                “No, I don’t. I was looking for a man on… Earth? Is this a different planet? I don’t even know. I fell off a rail down a cliff and now here I am.” Levi frowned down at the ground, feeling too awkward to make eye contact. Marco smiled at Levi.

                 “It’s okay, Archmage will explain everything to you. I promise.” Marco started down the hallway again and Levi after him. After a few twists and turns, they reached a huge hallway.

                 It must have been thirty or forty meters high, 15 meters wide. A large red carpet was rolled down the center that led up three steps in front of the massive door at the end. Guards in full suits of silver armor lined the carpet, none moving a muscle. Marco walked past them without even sparing them a glance. He stood at the door to turn around to see Levi eyeing the suits of armor, he giggled.

                 “They’re not real.” Marco said stepping down the steps again, swiping his hands through the “guard”. It passed through it. “They’re just there for decoration, and to maybe scare off intruders if they didn’t know they were illusions, not that any would get this close to the throne room anyway. Levi still eyeing the illusions walked across the carpet and up the stairs. Marco lightly placed his palm on the door and then pulled it away. The door slowly slid open, making a strange noise as it did so. Levi stood at the end of a throne room. It was massive. Stained glass windows decorated all along the sides of the room. The red carpet from the hall continued through the room to the set of stairs leading to the large gold throne at the end of the room, its wine-red cushions seemed out of place, almost too modern looking for the old style of the castle. Large marble pillars lined the carpet, each a few meters apart. Marco noticed Levi’s awe and chuckled.

                  “It’s pretty nice, isn’t it?”

                  “That’s a bit of an understatement.” Marco chuckled again.

                  “You should see the elven kingdoms throne room, _that’s_ something to look at. Anyway, come on.” Marco strode down the carpet in long strides, Levi having to walk a bit faster to keep up with him since he was shorter. They reached the end of the room and walked to the left of the throne. A few feet over there was a set of double doors. Marco held up his hands as they approached and they swung open. Levi was surprised but not surprised at the same time. He was beginning to expect these things. Marco led Levi up a spiraling staircase and at the top sat another set of double doors.

                   “This is the Archmage’s living space.” Marco knocked.

                   “Come in!” Marco opened the door, Levi looked around. It seemed like a normal bedroom. Well, the bedroom of an extremely wealthy person. To the right of the door was a large canopy bed that sat on a raised platform. To the left was a desk decorated with papers and books, it seemed to have seen better days. The back wall had three stained glass windows that stood to be a bit taller than Levi, smaller in width. They seemed to be the same as the ones downstairs, all a man in a hood. Blue magic seemed to be coming from his hands and eyes. Levi finally noticed the man standing over by an open window to his right, at the bottom of the bed. It was Eren Yeager.

                    “Ah, hello Marco! Oh! Is this the man you were telling me about?”

                     “Yes sir, this is him. He seems to know nothing about our world.”

                     “Really? That’s interesting. I suppose it was only a matter of time… Marco, could you leave us for now? We need to have a talk, I’m sure he wants some answers.”

                     “Of course sir.” Marco turned and walked out of the room, closing the doors behind him.” Eren turned to look out the window, he seemed to be staring at something.

                     “So,” Eren turned back to Levi standing in front of the door. “Who sent you?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I'm starting these chapters off slow for a reason, the reason being these places I'm describing are going to be around for a quite a bit :) Now, an explanation >-< I've just been super busy with school, is all I can really say. I had a lot of tests come up at almost the same time and it's only getting worse D: But I'll manage. I can tell you guys now the next chapter will be uploaded later than a week from now, and that's all I'll say. I have 3 tests this week and a research paper due. Hope everyone is well and I'll see you all next time!


	3. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness guys! I am finally back! I am so sorry for such the long wait, It's been over a month since I've updated >-< I'll let you get to reading! Enjoy!

               “Who sent me?” Levi glared at Eren. He did not go through the hell he had been through to be asked stupid questions.

               “Yes, who sent you.”

               “I haven’t said or done a god damn thing yet, why do you assume someone sent me? I was asked by your mother to hunt your ungrateful ass down and I end up falling off a cliff, ending up in some fairy-tale bullshit, and am now being questioned by a kid!” Eren was taken back by Levi’s outburst and dropped his harsh look.

               “My mother sent you? How did she know I was here?” Levi narrowed his stare even more than before.

               “She didn’t. I’m an investigator that she tasked with finding you. I saw the cliff in some of your notes in your apartment. Now, my turn. Where the fuck am I? Why are these people marching around calling you “ _Archmage_ ”? And, how the fuck do I get the two of us back?” Eren broke eye contact during the getting them back part.

               “Well, we’re in Irachifal. This is a completely different world from Earth, a different dimension for that matter.”

               “Okay, well, why the hell are you here?”

               “My father Grisha was an archeologist. One day while he was working on a site out around Egypt he came across a journal. It told of a magical world with creatures and people that you couldn’t even imagine, and after a few months of decoding, he managed to get the name, _Trost_. He found Trost city and had booked a ticket a week later. After arriving, he worked with the journal and local tales and folklore to find the gateway to this world. In doing so, he met mother, and they fell in love. When they married, he was very secretive about his work and would give her as little information as he could, though she didn’t mind because she wasn’t too interested in archeology anyway, leaving him with a lot of room to work with. Eventually, I came along. Mother took care of me for the most part, my father would play with me when he returned from what we thought to be work. When I was eleven, my father disappeared without a trace, except a note he left telling me and my mother he loved us. I was heartbroken, I cried the entire day, but when I went to bed finally I found something under my pillow.” Eren took a key hung on a string off his neck and held it in front of Levi.

               “This.” Eren continued. “I didn’t know what it was, so I put it on my nightstand and went to sleep. About a month later my mother finally got around to clearing out his study and she found a box, a locked box. So, I tried the key and it worked. There was a bunch of papers inside with his research and a journal. That journal was the same one you found in my apartment. I began to look through his research and found out about this world. I assumed this is where he had run off to…”  Eren was looking at the ground now, in a sad way. Levi felt something but was quick to dismiss it. Levi changed the subject.

               “So, yeah. No one sent me, but I would love to know how to get back” Eren looked back up.

               “Well… That’s complicated…”

“How so?”

At the moment, we have no means of sending you back. And we may never.” Levi let out a long angry sigh.

“You say that as if you know a way.”

“Yes, I do. We just have no means of doing so right now.”

“Well?”

“Well, what?” Levi glared. Hard.

“Are you going to tell me what it is?!”

“Oh. Right. There’s an old artifact called the Rose Mirror. Supposedly, it had the ability to travel dimensions with the aid of spells.”

“Where is this said Mirror?”

“In the heart of my kingdom’s sworn enemy’s castle, surrounded by thousands of elite guards and outside the castle, a whole town of patrols and angry people. And those peop-“

“Okay! I get it! Well then, what the fuck am I supposed to do? What about my old life? Old people?!”

“Well, time flows slower here than on earth. It’s been two years here.”

“Two years!?”

“Yeah. How long was I gone on earth?”

“Two weeks I think… So when… If I get back, I’ll be a lot older?”

“No, time flows slowly but you age at the same pace as you would on Earth. It’s strange, but not much about this world is normal I guess. Now, as to what you can do…” Eren took a long pause. “I’m not really sure… When I got here I was found, Marco. When I explained to him my situation he told me that my father was the previous ruler of this kingdom.” Eren smiled for a split second, “But when I asked where he was… He didn’t know. He ended up disappearing days before I arrived… Starting to think he just didn’t like me.” Eren’s head fell back to the ground.

“Oh no, don’t get on with this self-pity shit. What the fuck do you think your mother is thinking right now?! You’re not the only one losing here Eren, and you need to fucking see that. So far, your mother is completely heart broken, and I may be stuck here because I tried to save your ass!” Eren wouldn’t look at Levi, turning his gaze out the window.

“I’m sorry. I have things to attend to so I’ll have Marco bring you to a room you can stay in for the time being.” Eren strode out past Levi, leaving Levi with an angry expression, alone in the room. After a few seconds, Marco returned.

“Archmage told me to bring you to one of our guest rooms, follow me.” With a  gesture to Levi, Marco turned and started walking. Levi followed Marco through the throne room and through the grand hallway again, and he was then lead through another set of hallways. Levi looked around as he was being lead to his room. The castle _was_ very beautiful. All the walls were covered in something, whether that be banners, ornamental weapons, windows.

“Here we are.” Levi was broken from his thoughts by Marco, they had reached the room. “If you need anything, there will be guards patrolling around so you can ask one of them.

“Right. Thanks.” Levi opened his door and stepped inside closing it behind him. Looking around, he walked over to sit on the bed. The room was nice like the rest of the castle; walls decorated, large window looking over what seemed to be a small farm inside the walls and a luxurious bed that was probably double the size of Levi’s at home.

Levi found himself thinking of Erwin, he was probably worried about him now. Or maybe not. It may have been only minutes on Earth. Eventually, he fell asleep.

              

* * *

 

 

 

                “Levi?” There was a knock at the door. Levi opened his eyes slowly, arisen by the knock.   “Levi?” There was a knock at the door. Levi opened his eyes slowly, arisen by the knock.

               “Yeah,taken” Levi answered with his usual bitchy tone.

               “May I come in?”

               “Yeah.” The door slowly opened and Eren slowly stepped inside, as if Levi hadn’t noticed him and he was trying to sneak in.

               “What do you want? I’m tired.” Eren smiled

               “You don’t seem too worried about being stuck in an alternate dimension.”

               “You don’t seem too worried about bothering me while I’m sleeping” Eren continued, ignoring the remark.

               “After attending to my duties, I spoke with my advisor Armin. We spoke and… It seems the only thing you can do is stay with us.”

               “Yeah, I kind of came to that conclusion on my own. Based on what you say, I’m not getting back anytime soon. If at all.”

               “I also came to apologize…”

               “What?” Levi raised his eyebrows                           

               “I apologize for the grief I have caused you.” Eren bowed to Levi. Levi shoved back on the bedhave taken away a portion of your life, and we don’t even know how much of it yet. I’ve also worried my mother, and I’m sure my sister is panicking too. I don’t have an excuse for that… So again, I’m sorry. I won’t ask for your forgiveness.” Levi sat and stared at the boy for a minute.

               “Look kid, if you think that you took away a portion of my life you’re mistaken. I’m not going to stop living just because I’m here. I’m just going to be living differently. Not like I have much left on Earth. Or… in the other earth? Dimension? I don’t know. All I left was my job and my partner. Besides that, I live the same boring day living in an average house. I’ll find something to do here.” Eren looked up and smiled at him

               “Thank you for being so understanding, and not angry. I have enough on my shoulders as it is right now. The last thing I need is another problem.”

               “What other problems do you have? Got a lump in your mattress?”

               “Something like that. We can discuss it in the morning, good night Levi.” Eren left and closed the door behind him with a soft thud. Levi led back down and was quick to fall asleep, tired from his long day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably wasn't worth the wait, so I'm sorry again :( You may have noticed Levi is very careless, and that's how I imagine him to be. He is very matter of fact and lives in the moment, which can be a blessing and a curse to himself and others. Anyway, I'll try super hard to not have a such a gap between uploads again. See you all next time! (?)


End file.
